


Vodka Makes His Clothes Fall Off

by BuffyRowan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave tries to be helpful before an undercover op</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka Makes His Clothes Fall Off

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning shelves at work for two days straight, I blame this on the cleaning fumes.

Dave gave Derek another once-over.  Considering how tight the jeans and shirt Derek was wearing were, he didn't know how the tech had managed to do it, but even Dave's trained eye couldn't detect the wire.  He did a similar check on Aaron, not seeing the wire but noticing the tension the younger man wasn't quite able to hide.  "You going to be okay playing kissyface with my boyfriend?"  Humor was always a good way to get Aaron talking, if only to scold Dave for being inappropriate.

The rest of the team smothered chuckles as both Derek and Aaron shot Dave looks.  But some of the tension eased from Aaron's body.  "You do realize this is the closest thing to a date I've been on since my divorce.  And Derek's about as far as you can get from my usual type."

Morgan grinned, draping an arm around Aaron's waist, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle, Baby.  I know it's your first time with a guy."

Garcia piped up from the monitor while Derek rubbed the spot Aaron had just jabbed with an elbow.  "If you two would french kiss right now, where i can record it, I'll be your slave for life.  I'll throw in bearing you children if you make it a 3-way with Dave."

"Mind out of the gutter, Baby Girl, and I don't share.  We good to go?"

Prentiss nodded, "Signal's strong, and the mikes are hidden.  We'll hear everything and be ready to move at the first sign of trouble."

Dave grinned, "Just don't let Aaron have any white Russians."

Derek leaned towards the older man as Aaron shot him a sulfurous glare, "Something about that drink and our boy I should know about?"

Dave answered before Aaron could stop him.  He'd worry about Aaron's retribution later.  It was worth it to see the last of the nerves disappear.  "Back when he first started, we were working a case in Milwaukee, real ugly one.  Our last night there, we hit the hotel bar to erase the case from our minds.  For some reason, Max insisted we all try something new to drink.  A couple rounds later, Aaron's obviously hit his limit.  Back then we always were sharing rooms, so since they were roomies that time, Jason offers to get Aaron put to bed.  The last we see of them 'til breakfast is Jason hauling him out of the bar, and he's being huggy.  They avoided all eye contact the next morning, and weren't talking about anything but work for two days.  Now, Max and I had theories, but neither of them would admit anything."

Aaron was blushing a spectacular shade of red, "The hangover I had convinced me never to drink vodka again.  Can we get to work now?"  He made a beeline for the door, leaving the rest of the team still standing there trying to absorb the story.

Reid had a peculiar look on his face, somewhere between analytical and skeeved out, "Did anyone else notice he didn't actually /deny/ anything happened between him and Gideon?"

"Oh, yeah.  And that mental image is going to haunt me for a while."  There was no between, Garcia was just skeeved.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head sharply.  "I did /not/ need that thought in my head while I'm trying to play his boyfriend."

Dave gave him an apologetic grin, "But at least he's not worried about being out on his first 'date' since Hailey."

**end**

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=49471>


End file.
